54 - Prisma Heights
Prisma Heights The Prisma Heights are a dazzling chain of mountains in the heart of the continent. Its defining feature can be seen for miles. All mountains, from the smaller foothills, to the highest piercing peak, are made of solid faceted gemstones. Its dazzling magic and wealth is guarded by earth elementals born from the gems of the mountains. Across the Spectrum The largest of the mountains are made of the most precious gemstones including diamond, ruby, sapphire, emerald, amethyst, aquamarine, opal, peridot, and tanzanite. The smaller peaks and hills include other gems like citrine, alexandrite, garnet, tourmaline, and topaz, down to the opaque gems of moonstone, turquoise, jade, onyx, and the like. Every peak is a single solid crystal that can reach dizzying heights, all faceted and gleaming. The mountains sport steep spire-like slopes, but the mountains are tightly packed in most areas. The valleys between the spires are home to many clean streams and and plants that thrive in the bright light of the mountains. The entire area sits on higher ground, so it is never too hot in the valleys, though the intense light does keep it warm. Magic of the Mountains The crystalline mountains have an innate magic of their own. During the day, the blinding brilliance of the light reflected by the mountains could just be attributed to the reflection of the sun. Seeing the range on a cloudy day though would give a completely different impression. Every peak seems to glow with a translucent and shapeless internal light. At night the internal light of the mountains becomes even more apparent. The light inside seems to grow brighter, and it projects itself into the night sky. They create prismatic light shows that can be seen for miles. While the lights from the mountain can be a stunning sight to see from a distance, the sheer intensity of it is literally blinding up close. The different colors and lights create a dizzying pattern, and without eye protection creatures are blinded in the area day or night. What causes the stones to emit such light is up for debate, because the elementals make study difficult. Many believe that the light comes from the power of a god of light, while some believe that the gems carry the magic innately. If the stones were able to be sampled and studied, the magic essence of the mountains themselves could be studied. The true nature of their magic is a source of debate in some academic circles. Gemstone Guardians The magic of these mountains has also created its own protection. Elementals and golems made from the varying gemstones roam the mountains, protecting them from would be thieves and miners. These elementals range from small, almost bumbling elementals made from the lesser gems, to the massive diamond titan that guards the heart of the area. The elementals protect the mountains mercilessly, but only if their charge is threatened. They patrol the valleys to make sure that the gems of the mountains remain untouched, but leave respectful travelers to do what they will. The House of Eternal Light Nestled at the foot of a citrine mountain and resting over one of the many springs in the area is a small and unassuming white marble building. In it resides a small following of people who believe the mountain to be sacred. They think that the the light from the gemstones is a physical manifestation of the heart of the world. They, like the elementals, will retaliate if if people talk about plans to harvest or extract any of the gems from the mountains. The temple will gladly host any travelers, rare as they are, and share their beliefs with them. The temple has developed a specialized headwear that allows them to protect their eyes amidst the blinding lights of the mountains. The Roots The roots is the subterranean system of caves that rest below the surface of the prisma heights. NPCs Fiera Sanzar Fiera is a Tiefling woman in her late 40's. She is the unofficial leader of the House of Eternal Light. She was the first to create the goggles that allow unhindered vision in the mountains. She keeps the secret to the goggles is closely guarded. Vern Vern is an old gnome who has a camp by the outskirts of the heights. He is constantly trying to slip past the gemstone guardians to get at a piece of the diamond mountain. His reasonings for wanting the diamond change by the day. Sometimes he says that it is because he can't stand seeing all of the wealth just sitting in the ground, sometimes he says that they are the crystals that power the airships. His left hand has been crushed by one of the elemental guardians and is almost completely useless.Category:Natural Object